Can be replaced?
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Toda relación puede ser remplazada fácilmente. Él simplemente estaba cansado de un mundo así.


¡Hola, sempais! Les doy la bienvenida a mi primer fic de _Psycho-Pass. _Lo cierto es que no pude evitarlo: El final me dejó una sensación de vacío grande con respecto a Makishima, cuyo papel me llamaba mucho la atención desde el primer momento, porque normalmente quien trataría de romper el sistema utópico serían los "buenos". En fin, que después de darle vueltas al asunto, decidí que necesitaba escribirle algo a Shogo y este fue el resultado (:3). Espero que les guste.

**¡Advertencias!** Esta historia se centra en Makishima y una posible interpretación de sus acciones, así que lo más seguro es que haya un tremendo OoC. Además, si no has terminado de ver la primera temporada, me siento obligada a decir que esto podría contener ¡SPOILER!.

_Psycho-Pass_ fue creado por Hikaru Miyoshi y mi única finalidad es sacar una historia para entretenerme y entretenerlos a ustedes (nwn)

* * *

**((*~* [CAN BE REPLACED?] *~*))**

**.ͼͽ.**

« La alternativa a la creación es la destrucción ».

George Turner,_ Las torres del olvido. _

**.ͼͽ.**

En su afán utópico, _Sibyl System _erradicó el valor del hombre como individuo: Aniquiló su capacidad para fascinarse y lo obligó a permanecer en absoluta resignación, haciéndola de un animal que se entrega voluntariamente al cazador. El gran y absurdo ideal que tanto enaltecían también destruyó su papel como miembro de la sociedad, arrancándoles a muchos la empatía —de por sí escasa otrora— y convirtiéndolos en autómatas que van y vienen, igual que las manecillas de un reloj estrictamente programado.

Un destino repugnante para la vitalidad y sensualidad que tanto admiraba Makishima en las grandes novelas. Él no tenía problema en admitir que existió un tiempo donde pudo compadecerse de esas patéticas criaturas, siempre temerosas de encontrar su índice de criminalidad disparándose fuera de los niveles marcados. La atribulada mentecilla de la generación actual, había decidido olvidar una verdad que hasta entonces tuvo muy presente: Cualquiera podía ser el siguiente en caer, no hacía falta demasiado para eso, un simple empujoncito bastaba.

Todos sentían, aunque fuera de manera inconsciente, la terrible amenaza que representaba _Sibyl System _ciñéndose sobre sus cabezas, pero sonreían mucho y hacían la vista gorda a los fallos de la ley, así como también a las injusticias de una autoridad hipócrita y tramposa. Los hombres trataban de no pensarlo y que nadie se los recordara, debido al peligro que representaría a su psique despertar un día, dándose cuenta que su mundo es una mentira, tan frágil como una torre de naipes.

La autoridad, cuyo método infalible era atemorizar, se había convertido en una verdadera molestia. _Sibyl System _era un monstruo nacido de la corrupción, enmascarado con falsas ideas de justicia y perfección, pero que nunca buscó la manera de hacer coexistir la benevolencia con la ley. ¿Cómo podía el resto del mundo ignorarlo?

En el fondo, Makishima no soportaba la cruda y decepcionante realidad: Jamás podría describirle el sonido a un sordo ni la luz al ciego de nacimiento. Por lo tanto, él estaba tanto o más condenado al aburrimiento y la infelicidad.

Si así gustan verlo, la rebelión que llevó a cabo podía ser vista como una forma de matar el hastío, pero la esencia más profunda en su idiosincrasia, era el sueño idealista y romántico de un niño abandonado a la soledad, abrazado por la frescura del campo que en alguna mañana de muchos inviernos pasados, se dio cuenta que había una belleza indescriptible en los suaves y cálidos matices rojos, anaranjados y morados que precedían a la caída de la noche; un placer increíble en la caricia del viento frío agitando sus cabellos.

¿Todo ha sido en vano? ¿Qué pasaría con esa visión idealista de sacar a Japón de su estupor? ¡No volver a escuchar nada de _Sibyl System_! ¿Por qué él no fue capaz de mostrarle a la gente un mundo donde estallaran las chispas de la pasión y diera vida al mundo a su alrededor, como en las novelas que tanto le gustaban? Quería enseñarles el placer de acariciar un libro entre los dedos, aspirar el dulce aroma de la tinta y las páginas que almacenaban mundos enteros; verlos morir por sus ideales, como héroes épicos y románticos empedernidos; liberar, a fin de cuenta, sus almas para que fueran capaces de aspirar a más, a buscar sus deseos y no verse limitados por el engendro que ahora los gobernaba.

El valor de la humanidad, radicaba en su individualismo, en la larga marcha que ejercían para llegar hasta la cima. La vida tenía que ser otra cosa aparte de aquel lugar llenos de sombras y humo, tan vacío que incluso Makishima, quien no podía ser reconocido como hombre por el juez omnipotente de la ciudad, se sentía más vivo que el resto de sus congéneres.

¿Por qué nadie lo entendía? Él se valió de la corrupción para alcanzar lo que consideraba un fin justificable: Sólo deseaba crear la consciencia de que les habían hecho perder su personalidad, que todos se doblegaban ante el miedo de cumplir sus propias expectativas hasta convencerse de que el lugar que _Sibyl System _les daba, era el único camino posible para ser felices, cuando eso estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

Todos esos corazones dormidos, ¿ahora habían despertado? ¿Ahora que los había sacudido hasta las entrañas? ¿Sería, entonces, su muerte en vano?

—Makishima —sonó la voz de Choe dentro de su cabeza, fuerte y clara como aquella tarde mientras lo escudriñaba con su iris rojo y dorado, como el atardecer—: Una vez me dijiste que sólo un tonto muere por simple obstinación. —Una pausa—. Y sin embargo, ahora mismo apuestas por el hombre. ¿No te parece simple obstinación? ¿Realmente crees que puedes salvarlos?

Shogo emitió una sonrisa amarga. ¿Quería rescatarlos de su sueño, cual príncipe despertando a la Bella Durmiente? No, tal vez lo único que deseaba, era sacarse a sí mismo del vacío de su propia existencia. Quizá sólo estaba aburrido y quería resolver un problema, el que fuera _casi _imposible: Desenmascarar al monstruo.

Todo el mundo está solo. Todo el mundo está vacío. La gente, no tiene necesidad de otros. Siempre puedes encontrar un sustituto para cada talento. Toda relación puede ser remplazada fácilmente. Él simplemente estaba cansado de un mundo así.

_Rómpelo. Destrúyelo. Y sólo entonces, cuando estés en la mira, encontrarás el verdadero significado de tu vida. _

En la muerte; era la única manera de descubrir qué tanto podía brillar. No quería dejar el juego, tal como le advirtió a Touma. Él no dejaría que cualquier cosa terminara con él, porque por alguna razón lo había encontrado. El pensamiento de que otra persona aparte de Kogami fuera a matarlo, jamás se le ocurrió.

_« _Quiero darle la espalda a la luz, al paraíso. No me importa. Lo cierto es que no quiero que otros luchen por sus ideales; eventualmente, creo que me aburriría de eso también. La humanidad ha perdido su valor, pero yo no soy igual a ellos. No quiero serlo. Me alegro por eso _»._

Cerró los ojos, plenamente satisfecho mientras los últimos destellos del sol acariciándole la espalda. Respiró el exquisito aroma de las cosechas y recordó la primera vez que su corazón golpeó con fuerza su pecho y él lo supo: Su felicidad radicaba en hallar a alguien que no pudiera reemplazarlo a él y diera sentido a su existencia.

Su mente no era más que un paraíso de sueños rotos y deseos absurdos, como el resto, pero le quedaba la satisfacción de no haberse doblegado ni resignado.

Al final, era prescindible, sin importar cuánto alegara _Sibyl System_, el valor que atribuían a su cerebro jamás compartiría lo que había más allá, en el fondo… en el espíritu que realmente le dio forma a su carácter. No quería terminar ahí, aunque eso significara morir justo ahora: Le daba asco convertirse en parte de la monotonía que tanto odió, a la que buscó destruir para darle vida a su mundo vacío y sinsentido.

Kogami tenía razón. La soledad lo atemorizó alguna vez, le dolió y arrancó su misericordia. La gente no lo reconocía; ni siquiera podía reemplazarlo.

« Se terminó. He perdido. Pero, ¿qué exactamente? No lo sé »_._

Jamás le pareció tan hermoso el cielo nocturno ni se sentía tan tranquilo como ahora.

—Dime qué piensas, Kogami. —Prorrumpió—. Después de esto, ¿serás capaz de encontrar un sustituto para mí?

No necesitaba mirarlo para que Kogami supiera el mudo anhelo que había entre sus labios, el miedo latente a escuchar que eso sería muy fácil. ¿El moreno sabría qué estaba esperando? Si la respuesta era sí, ¿le mentiría o le diría la verdad?

—Bueno —habló con voz calma—, realmente espero que no.

El rostro de Makishima parecía el de un niño, brillante y feliz… _casi _inocente.

Un suave viento acalló el movimiento silencioso de Kogami al levantar el brazo y apuntarle con el revólver. Shogo esperó pacientemente, con una sonrisa curveando sus labios.

_No sé si lo habrás notado, pero creo que tiendes a sonreír cuando dices su nombre._

¿Quién le había dicho eso? Lo había olvidado, ahora su mente sólo aceptaba lo que venía: La indiscutible suerte de todo romántico… la muerte.

Pero había sido un indicio de que Kogami sería el único capaz de cumplirle su deseo, el que se revelaría justo cuando la muerte estirase sus brazos a él, como tantas veces lo vio con las personas que fueron sus juguetes y caprichos y que no le enseñaron el secreto que buscaba.

« Tú, que vivirás, refiere la verdad y los motivos de mi conducta, a quien los ignora » [1].

El cielo es tan hermoso. No hay mejor escenario para terminarlo todo. Y él, a pesar de todo, se sintió tan vivo. Como nunca antes…

« Gracias, Kogami ».

No escuchó explosión alguna. Ni siquiera supo exactamente cómo se sentían las sombras que lo abrazaron después, mientras su cuerpo caía en la tierra.

**FIN**

* * *

[1] W. Shakespeare, _Hamlet _(Acto V, Escena IX)

* * *

¡Y fin! Francamente, no sé exactamente qué sacaba de esto (xD). De verdad intenté darle alguna forma a un Makishima acercado al personaje, pero están libres de decirme si les ha gustado mi interpretación o si, por el contrario, sugieren alguna otra idea. Lo cierto es que él me parece un excelente personaje del que me habría gustado conocer mucho más, así que sólo quería escribir de él.

Espero que les haya gustado y puedan honrarme con un review (nwn)

A quien corresponda: ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
